


Sleep Deprived Cuddles

by hnw_1999



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Insomnia, Sleep Deprivation, Teddy bear!Jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnw_1999/pseuds/hnw_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome Valeska was many things; Charismatic, ambitious, occasionally arrogant, usually happy - or, pretending to be happy, anyway - and always looking for trouble. Jerome Valeska was many things, but the words "soft" or "cuddly" couldn't be used to describe him. That is, unless he was very sick, very depressed, or very, very tired. And as of right now, he hadn't slept in almost three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived Cuddles

Jerome Valeska was many things; Charismatic, ambitious, occasionally arrogant, usually happy - or, pretending to be happy, anyways - and always looking for trouble. Jerome Valeska was many things, but the words "soft" or "cuddly" couldn't be used to describe him. That is, unless he was very sick, very depressed, or very, very tired. And as of right now, he hadn't slept in almost three days.

Regardless of this fact, he still went out and got his business for the day finished. 'Business' meaning killing and possibly torturing people indebted to him, or who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It was already almost 10 at night and you were beginning to wonder if he'd passed out somewhere on the streets when he came stumbling through the door of the small two room apartment you shared with him. His hair was standing up in every direction, and he had deep, dark circles under bloodshot eyes, giving him the appearance of a corpse. 

"Never again..." you heard him mumble as he threw himself down on the couch. 

"Never again as in never killing again?" you asked. "Because if we're being honest, you'll be back at it again tomorrow and we both know it," you said, flipping a page in your book. 

"No, I won't," he groaned. " 'M too tired for that shit..."

At these words you looked up from your book and over at him. He had one arm thrown over his face, and looked about ready to be put six feet under. You slowly set your book down and got up from your seat at the kitchen table, moving over to him. You pulled up a foot rest and slowly sat next to him, cautiously placing a hand on his head. When he didnt protest, you began running your fingers through his ginger locks. 

"Do you want a shower?" you asked him quietly. 

"Wanna sleep," he grumbled, almost inaudibly. 

"Well, let's go to the bedroom then. The bed is more comfortable than the couch,"

"Don't wanna get up..."

You pursed your lips and hesitated before pushing away the foot rest, only to sit on the very edge of the couch. When he did nothing to express discomfort, you laid down next to him, still not sure if he would react or not. You moved closer still, placing your chin on his head and your hand on his neck. He only sighed. 

"I think you should probably stay home tomorrow... Get some rest," you suggested. 

"Mhmm..." he mumbled. You smiled softly - he was already falling asleep. You both laid there in silence for another sixty seconds before he suddenly turned and hid his face in your neck. You were surprised at his sudden display of affection, and were breifly heartwearmed before realizing that the kitchen light was still on, and he was probably just using you to block it out. 

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" you whispered. 

He shook his head once and grumbled, "Stay here," in a voice already raspy with sleep. 

That heartwarmed feeling was back, and you smiled as you ran your thumb back and forth over the prominent scar on his pale throat. He pushed his face further into your neck, placing a small kiss there before drifting off to sleep. 

Jerome Valeska was many things, and cuddly... Was occasionally one of them.


End file.
